


A New Promise

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Can I come in?" Dean called out after knocking on the door to Charlie's spare room, where Cas had been hiding out for three days now.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: Making up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from the previous part.

"Can I come in?" Dean called out after knocking on the door to Charlie's spare room, where Cas had been hiding out for three days now.

"Yes," Cas sighed. "Although I believe I told you I would see you when I wanted to."

Dean opened the door looking contrite. "I'll go if you want me to."

Cas considered for a moment. "No, stay. Come in." He moved over on the bed to give Dean room to sit. Dean paused in the doorway for a moment before complying, closing the door behind him and going over to settle beside Cas on the bed.

"I-" Dean started, only to be stopped by a finger pressed to his lips.

"Shh. Quiet." Cas wet his lips. "I know. You love me and you missed me."

Dean nodded and looked at Cas sadly. 

"But that's still not what this is about. Do you understand that, yet?"

Dean nodded again and took Cas' hand gently away from his mouth, linking their fingers together. "I get it, Cas. You feel like you don't belong here, and I'm not helping by making fun of you all the time. No matter how adorable or hilarious you might be."

"Dean-" 

"Just hear me out, okay? I get it. I didn't get it before, but I do get it now. And I can't promise you that I'll completely stop making fun of you sometimes, because we both know that I'm not capable of that. But I do have another idea."

"I'm listening." Cas wet his lips.

"I think you should marry me."

Cas' mouth fell open. He tried to speak a few times without success, then finally croaked in a broken voice. "Why?"

"Aside from loving you and missing you?" Dean smiled softly at Cas and lifted his hand to kiss the back of it. "To make you really, really sure that you belong here. Because when I asked you to stay, I meant it, and you are _not_ a burden to me. I want everyone to see that, you most of all."

When Cas remained silent for a few more moments, Dean continued. "I know it seems sudden, but I've been thinking about it a while. I'm not asking because I'm trying to win you back or anything. I'm pretty sure it'd take more than one argument to lose you in the first place."

Cas was silent for another moment, and then drew a breath to speak. "It annoys me, sometimes, that you know me so well." He smiled wryly. "You seem very sure that I'll agree."

"You will." Dean shrugged. "Sooner or later, if I chip away at you long enough."

"I should probably just agree now and save myself the torture, shouldn't I?" A tiny smile played over Cas' face, making his eyes glitter. Then, to Dean's surprise, he leaned in to kiss him, tentatively at first but then with increasing intensity.

Before Dean could really gather his wits, Cas had crawled into his lap and was grinding his hips against him. "I'll marry you," Cas whispered against Dean's jaw. "I think this calls for make-up sex."

Dean's eyes widened. "We can't do that here."

"Can't we?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-arc to be continued in tomorrow's fic!


End file.
